


Down Time

by orphan_account



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful Anderson/Dredd fics that khayr writes! Somehow my search for Dredd stories just led to me looking through Khayr's stories. Used Khayr’s ideas of Anderson being depressed about the 94% of crime they couldn’t respond to, and also that Anderson’s psychic powers increase with contact. Mostly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/gifts).



As soon as Dredd walked through the door of their shared apartment, he knew Anderson was in one of her down moods, dejected by the sheer enormity of the crime in which they were powerless. ‘What a perfect waste of an evening’, he thought as he surveyed her lithe figure, even more enticing after a hard day.

He walked up behind her. Anderson acknowledged him by turning her head slightly.

“You make a difference to _me_ ,” he said, schmoozing, hugging her from behind.

She giggled despite herself. If he’d really only been after sex then she would have been offended, but she knew he was saying she had to attend to the positives for her own sake as well as others.

Smiling, she escaped his embrace and turned around. “A difference? To a block-head like this?” she said mischievously, removing his helmet.

Dredd looked nonplussed. “That’s a terrible line,” he said, raising an eyebrow, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Yes, I know,” she replied, giggling, allowing him to sway her in his arms.

He kissed her tenderly as he pushed her on the dinner table. She wrapped her legs around him, causing him to buck into her.

He loved the way she cared so much. He did too, in his own way, but he didn’t show it in a typical fashion - only those close to him, only those who knew him, could tell. He wouldn’t be putting himself through a living hell each day if he didn’t.

“Maybe we should get out of our riot gear,” she said, breathless.

His eyes narrowed. “Time-consuming but necessary.”

They made their way into the bedroom, each removing their own gear which was the quickest method.

“Get over here. Now,” he ordered, desire evident in his eyes and his body.

She wasted no time in leaping on him, kissing him furiously.

She gasped as his day’s events became more evident in her mind through their increased contact. She remained gazing at him in adoration at the enormity of the sacrifice which he considered standard. A small smile appeared on his face – he hadn’t expected his daily grind to be used to impress chicks. And not many chicks would be able to relive what he went through with relative equanimity.

He nuzzled her neck, his arms forcing her body to press against his, fulfilling his unbridled desire for contact with her. She smiled at the way he didn’t mind being so open about his innermost thoughts. Yes, it did save the hassle of mixed messages, she thought, silently agreeing to what he was thinking. Not many guys would be so open about themselves, actually welcome being completely exposed.

_“I can’t help knowing what’s in your mind,” she’d confessed after their first intimate kiss._

_“Glad someone does,” he’d replied dryly, including himself in that statement._

_“Under the anger, under the control… it’s the desire for protection for the innocent.”_

_“Which reminds me…” he’d said as he reached for a condom._

_She’d laughed._

After their passionate lovemaking, she found herself peacefully laying there, staring in his big, brown eyes.

“Funny how your biggest secret is on the outside of your head,” she said, stroking his face gently.

He smirked at the compliment to his straightforward and single-minded character.

Her mouth contorted in a wry smile. “You know, if you’d only leave your helmet off, maybe you’d be able to control 50% of the population.”

He grimaced, embarrassed. “Now you’re just being ridiculous,” he said gruffly.

She laughed. She loved teasing him.


End file.
